I've lost my way again
by AdorableGeek
Summary: Kagome HIgurashi had no sense of direction. It seems that she always take wrong turns and end up in dead ends. but what Kagome was tired of making wrong turns and ending up in a pile of pain and heartache. Can Tamaki and the rest of the club help her.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host club.

-----

_I'm sorry that I have to be such an burden_

"Tamaki!" I screamed on my knees still banging on the door.

"Tamaki please open up" I begged crying as a picture of Souta laying on the hospital bed and the doctors telling me that he may not survive, the week.

"Tamaki" I cried

_But I lost my way again_

Tamaki was like a big brother to me and one of my best friend and right now the only person I can depend on..

He always was the only person in this whole damn family I could depend on and the only person besides Souta who cared whether I lived or burnt in hell.

_And the darkness is so peaceful_

"Please" I begged one more time giving up and I screamed in anger and saddness I heard someone on the other end of the door but it didn't sound like Tamaki.

I screams turned in to loud wailing as tears still poured down my face.

_I need someone to remind me _

_That the darkness is not where I belong_

I didn't even notice the rain.

_And somewhere in the light_

"Kagome?" A voice asked but I just shook my head.

"Come on Kagome let's get you warmed up" Tamaki siad picking me up bridal style and my wails turned in to silent sobs.

_I am wanted._

_I am needed_

_My absence is felt_

"Can you get her some extra clothes?" Tamaki asked a maid and she nodded and I curled up in to a ball on the bed still crying.

_So I'm sorry for being a burden._

----

please review


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host club.**

**------**

_I always knew _

_I was a failure_

"Souta" I sniffed holding his hand

"I'm sorry miss but the doctors really done all that they could for the boy" The nurse said and shook her hand off my shoulder refusing to let this woman see me cry.

"It's only a matter of time" She said in an nearly cruel voice and I nodded fighting the urge to punch her in the face.

She left the room closing the door behind her.

"Souta I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I chanted over and over again laying my head on the bed and all over again I began to cry.

_But still in vain I tried_

_Not to fail you_

I cried myself to sleep.

_For once in my life _

"Souta" I muttered as someone shook me roughly and I heard an loud annoying beep.

"Miss we have to take the body to the morge" The nurse said and I shot up with an horrified look.

"No" I said shaking Souta tears streaming down my face.

"No!"

_I didn't wanted to win_

_So that in the end_

"Nooooo!" I cried falling to my knees.

_In the end_

"Miss please calm down" The nurse snapped

"Don't ask me to calm down! My little brother…" I trailed off watching in horror as they put him on an cold metal table.

"Souta…" I muttered desperately hoping against hope that he would get up with an big laugh and shout 'I got you Kags! You should have seen the look on the face!'

"…Please get up" I begged but they carted him away and the nurse gave me an sympathetic looks as I wrapped my arms around myself trying to keep the chill from entering my body.

_I didn't lose you_

_----_

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School host club.

-----

_You turn your back on us_

"Grandmother Kagome hasn't been feeling well lately…"

"Tamaki making excuses for her? I would expect nothing less from her always convincing you and her brother…" She sneered and something in me just snapped. I stood and glanced at myself in the mirror. I looked a mess but that can be fixed later.

I won't let her do it.

She can snub me all she wants, hell she have good reason to, but she will leave Souta and Tamaki out of this!

_You stab me in the back not once but twice_

"What do you want?" I bit out coldly walking down the stairs and she looked at me disapprovingly and the servants seem to scatter.

"Kagome the…"

"Tamaki" I whispered gently and I looked him in the eyes.

"I'll go back to bed as soon as Grandmother leaves" I said

_Bitch I'm not dumb_

"Your mother is worried about you." She said and I snorted

"That's a lie" I said

"And so is Kane" She said

_And I damn sure not stupid._

"He's just worried about the little check you send him every month" I purred.

"He explained to me about your sudden unruly behavior and your association with Naraku Spider" She said.

"It was for protection" I explained not to her but to Tamaki who was strangely quiet.

"From what exactly if you was having an problem at home I am sure Kane would have…"

She was pissing me off.

_I may be a puppet but _

_Look no strings!_

"Shut up! Your so called ideal marriage to create the ideal family it was bull shit from the start and we both know it!" I shouted and the room seem to go quiet.

"Did you know that Kane didn't like kids!" I shouted

"of…"

"Of course you did. You know everything even the fact that every night he was beating the shit out of me for Kami knows what!" I shouted in hot rage and what got me even angrier was the fact that all those times I was hurt Souta saw.

_I've looked darkness in the mouth_

_I've tasted it breathed it in _

"And guess what since Souta was four years old every night he watched his sister get her ass kicked, stabbed, thrown around and hey even nearly raped once!" I spit sarcastically holding up an single digit and she paled in horror.

"And you know what's bad about this whole thing. You know what makes everything so very bad?" I questioned.

_And eventually I realized_

"One night I didn't get home from school until late and guess what? Go ahead some body guess?!" I shouted looking around the room and the servants looked down at the floor and my Grandmother even looked ashamed.

I guess there is a first for everything

"I found my poor little bleeding brother on the floor in his soccer uniform Kane standing overtop of him with an baseball bat" I said

_The Darkness is the only thing_

_Keeping me alive._

I was panting know and after a few moments my Grandmother seem to compose herself.

"You could have came to me for help instead of Naraku" She said

"Bullshit! Naraku might be the most vilest creature in the world but at least his ass protects his future investments!" I shouted

"And you think I wouldn't have protected you? I did give my word"

"Your word mean nothing" I hissed

_Without the Darkness I might look just like you_

_Weak _

_Frail_

"Naraku is a lot of things but at least he is honest" I said

Yes I used Naraku and honest in the same sentence.

"He kept his word to me. He did his best to protect Souta when you refused to!" I shouted

"Naraku taught me how to protect Souta and that's more then I can say for most of this whole screwed up family!" I raised my hand ready to hit her as hard as she hit me all those years ago but Tamaki stopped my hand

"Kagome that's enough" He said and I closed my eyes feeling my anger and hurt push itself back in to the deepest darkest place of my heart.

"Grandmother the doctor ordered Kagome to stay in bed and get some rest." He said his back turned to her.

"I will be seeing you two later when both of you are of clear minds" She said and I went to lunge at her but Tamaki still held my hand.

I watched as she left and looked to Tamaki.

"Tamaki…" I began with worry

"It's nothing just a lot to take in" He said giving me an smile and I bowed my head in apology.

"Come on let's get you to bed" He said

_But I got something more powerful_

_Ha tremble in fear you cold hearted bitch!_

_I t might not be much but it's better then what you have._

_I have an shattered heart._

_------_

_Please review_


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School host club

----

_It's funny what we do_

"Kagome I love you" Inuyasha muttered in to my ear and I hid the look of disgust as he ground his erection in to my back side.

"Inuyasha no" I said hoping out of his lap and he looked at me in surprise.

_Just to hear three little words_

"Kagome what the hell is wrong with you?! You've been acting funny for the last three weeks! First you decided to quite fighting for cash and now this!" Inuyasha ranted and I looked at him actually looked at him.

"I'm sorry if my brother just died three weeks ago Inuyasha. I'm sorry that I really hate having sex with you. I'm sorry that when Souta died I lost my whole got damn world!" As each sentence came out my voice got louder and louder.

"What the hell does that have to do with me and my dick?!" He said and I felt the shards of my shatter heart dig in to my already wounded soul.

_Three words that now seem so insignificant_

"Inuyasha I was there for you when your mother died. Hell then you wouldn't even raise your fist" I spat and his agitation grew.

"That's different wench" He argued

"No Inu your different" I informed him gently.

I couldn't do this anymore.

_I love you is the very three words_

_That broke the bond that was once eternal_

It was so simple in Junior High just me and Inu but I guess when Kikyo decided she wanted him back and things at home got even more ugly.

Our relationship just wasn't meant to last.

"That's different wench" He growled his anger mounting

"How? You know my brother was all I had. He was my world"

"See that's what I'm saying! It's was always about the damn kid! What about me and my needs?! You know Kikyo I need you to!" Inuyasha shouted and I smiled at him.

He was killing me slowly twisting the knife lodged in my heart

But in the end all I could do was feel sorry for the dumb bastard.

"I can't do this anymore" I whispered wrapping my arms around myself and tears streamed down my face.

"Ki… Kagome" Inuyasha called gently and I laughed.

Kikyo

Kikyo

Kikyo

I was never Kagome…

I was always Kikyo.

It's moments like this that I wish I was dead or born in to an different family.

_It's not your fault _

_That your definition of love is twisted_

"It's over Inuyasha" I breathed out and the look on his face was priceless.

It was like Kikyo was leaving him all over again.

"What do you mean by that wench?" He said violently pinning her against the wall and I looked him dead in the eyes with some sort of sick humor.

"It's over" I said

It was over for us.

It was over for me.

I could have avoided the slap but I didn't. Instead I let the force of the blow throw me in to an stand and I bit out an small shout as an vase fell on my hand.

I was such an sick little bitch but at the moment I needed the pain.

_And often malicious_

"Get out" He growled.

"Kikyo was always better" Inuyasha said spitting in my face.

_And down right cruel_

"I know" I said standing and using my shirt to whip the spit off of my face.

"That's why I'm giving you the chance to be hers" I told him and then without another word I left.

Did I love Inuyasha?

Or was I in love with the way he looked at me?

Or was it the fact I was love with he notion of being in love?

So many questions in my mind but I knew they will always go unanswered.

_So I'll give you the correct phrase for the definition_

_I hate you._

_----_

_Please review_


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran high school host club

----

_I forgot that _

_I was not alone_

"Hey Jakostu" I said with an smile and he studied my outfit and he sadly smiled holding up an pint of triple fudge ice cream.

"I brought ice cream" He offered and I looked to Bankostu who held up my favorite movie.

"Come on I set up my room" I offered and Jakostu hugged me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you when you need me most" He whispered in my ear and I buried my head in his shoulder returning the hug.

"Yeah I'm sorry to" I whispered and I was surprised when Jakostu began to cry.

"I loved him so much" Jakostu sobbed and suddenly I began to cry to. Bankostu wrapped his arms around both of us and me and Jakostu began to cry louder.

_I forgot about the people that had my back_

_Through thick and thin_

With blurry vision I lead my best friend and step brother in to my bed room.

"I'm suppose to be comforting you and here I am crying with you" Jakostu sniffed and I gave him an watery smile.

"Trust me it sucks to cry alone" I said and he burst out in to more tears and I began to cry to. I vaguely heard Bankostu ask an maid for some spoons and some tissue.

_I briefly forgot about those who are willing to cry with me_

_And even laugh with me._

"And when I finish crying I'll rip Inuyasha's fucking dick off!" Jakostu cried

"Thank you" I said with an weird combination of a sob and a laugh an soon our loud sobs turned in to hicups.

"You look like shit" I pointed out to Jakostu and he laughed

"You look no better"

_I have friends who will fight for me_

"Is everything alright?" Tamaki asked concerned walking in to the room and I smiled at him.

"It's getting better" I answered and Jakostu sat his head on my shoulder and

"I'll explain later" I told Tamaki.

"Would you like to watch the movie with us?" Jakostu asked

"No thank you ladies but maybe next time" He said with an dazzling smile and with that he left.

"Come on let's watch the movie" Bankostu said putting the DVD in to the DVD player and turning the television on.

_Who are willing to sit with my crazy ass_

_All year around_

_And no matter how stupid or _

_Annoying I might get_

_They would always love me_

We fell asleep me smashed in the middle of the two males and for the first time in nearly a month I felt true unrestrained peace.

I felt loved and I felt not so much alone anymore.

I snuggled closer to Jakostu and Bankostu moved closer to me.

"I love you guys" I muttered falling back in to an nightmare free sleep.

_I'm sorry for just that brief moment of time_

_I forgot that I wasn't alone_

_And I would never be alone_

_-----_

_Please review_


	6. Chapter 6

**I** do not own Ouran High School host club or Inuyasha

The song lyrics that I am using is by slipknot called Blackheart.

I don't own the song!

_all the pieces of the puzzle seem to fall into place_

_b__ut the only thought that i could think was pissin in that fuckin face_

"Are you sure your ok Kagome?" Jakostu asked with worry and I nodded not trusting my mouth to speak.

"Well ok" He said nervously and Bankostu pulled his lover hand.

"Kagome probably want some time alone to train don't need her using us as punching bags" Bankostu said

"Bankostu" I called and he stopped

"You know Naraku is making me fight one last time and pay him right?" I asked and Bankostu nodded.

"I want to fight Inuyasha" I said lifting my eyes to meet his and he looked shocked

"I'll arrange it" he said walking out the door and I walked to the basement in to the small gym where I had my equipment set up at.

I pulled my fingerless gloves out of my pockets and looked at the punching bag and imaged it was Inuyasha no better yet Kikyo.

I can't believe those two had the got damn nerve to rub it in my face. Didn't they know they put me through enough shit!

I roughly kicked the punching bag doing an serious of punches following and all I could see was red.

_the taste that you left in my mouth was rottenand_

_ you think that all the shit you did to me could be forgotten_

Then Inuyasha came in to me and Jakostu hang out spot like the shit was ok. Like he could just slide in next to me and try to get me to go home with him.

He acted like just thirty minutes ago he and Kikyo wasn't the one's that called me a slut. The ones who talked about my brother like he was some scum of the earth.

_well fuck noyou both got me last time_

_next time i see your punk ass is mine_

They both hurt me. They both destroyed me multiple times. Fuck that next time I see them I am going to throw them through that got damn car window!

_from behind dawg i'm gonna crack that skull_

_then i'm gonna laugh when you fall cause you fucked me raw_

I'm going to get Inuyasha in the ring where he or Kikyo would least expect me to challenge him at.

Inuyasha might be a pro with the sword but he sucked when it came to hand-to-hand combat.

This is nothing less then what they fucking deserve!

_comin home late at night when your sneakin in the door_

_with a bottle half empty and your _

_tank is on full you hurt meand _

_i will never forget_

_how you hurt me_

I hope his father figure out his son's a got damn alcoholic it would be hard to miss with Inuyasha pissing all the time.

I continued to kick and punch the bag my anger turning in to an blind rage as I continued to take it out on the punching bag.

I'll never forget Inuyasha's harsh words how worthless and inadequate he made me feel. How fucking weak he made me feel.

Maybe I was weak if I was willing to stay with an bastard like him.

_and all the pain you caused _

_left my mind blank and my soul was lost_

_and now the thoughts are in my head and drifting side to side_

He kicked the wrong fucking dog while it was down. I'll fucking kill him for ever insulting Souta.

I'll fucking kill him even if it doesn't repair my shattered heart or repair my nearly diminished self-esteem.

_you know i'm gonna get cause there is nowhere to hide_

_headlines will read on the night she died_

Kikyo was always in the limelight she was in the news more then any other of our family members.

I could just see the headlines now saying that she was thrown in to an wall and beaten to death.

These thoughts brought me an sort of sick pleasure.

_trust mei will get your ass backif it kills me_

_for the rest of your life you will feel me_

_i'm gonna make you remember that you_

_hurt meyou fuckin hurt me_

_trust mei will get your ass backif it kills me_

_for the rest of your life you will feel me_

_i'm gonna make you remember that you_

_hurt meyou fuckin hurt me_

Inuyasha might think that I'm still his willing little bitch. No matter how much shit he do I'll always forgive him. He always brag to his friends how I was. How he could fuck a million woman and I wouldn't leave him.

I was just an silly little doll an puppet he could just control with every broken promise he creates.

I don't care what it takes I'll kill him!

_hurt me; hurt me; hurt me; hurt m__e_

_my head was fucked up; hurt me__when i was locked up: hurt me_

_made a phone call; hurt mebitch put a block up; hurt meon the_

_ phone letters to your homebut you never wrote me back_

_what the fucks up with that_

I called him and told him that Souta died but all he did was hang up. Not an call nor an text not even an fucking letter.

Just when I needed him he left with his tail between his legs just like Sango and Miroku.

There all screwed up there already forgetting all the shit I did for them I nearly got my ass shot helping Sango get her brother from the got damn crack house.

I pretended I was Miroku's girlfriend for three fucking weeks because his family didn't like Sango.

Then Inuyasha when his fucking mother committed suicide I was the one who fed his ass when no else would. I was the one that went to bat for him when his dad and brother was thinking about sending him to boarding school.

If I would have known they would have screwed me over like this I would have put up my middle finger and left.

I didn't realize until now there was no point in staying.

_one of these days i'm gonna get you bitch_

_find your body_

_in a valley_

_in the alley_

_in a ditch_

_with a 45 chrome to the back of your dome_

_havin everybody wonderin what the fuck is goin on_

_where the fuck did you gonever be back again_

_but i still keep thinkin about you now and then_

Just this once I'll give Kikyo the satisfaction that I had stooped lower then even she would have.

I'll even ask can I do an tag match me and Sesshoumaru. Of course the stuffy dog wouldn't pass up an opportunity to beat the pulp out of his brother as I tie Kikyo with her own shoelaces and help.

I remember the days Inuyasha used to be well Inuyasha. He was so caring in his own way but I guess he grew up in to the shit of a boy he was today.

_trust mei will get your ass back_

_if it kills mefor the rest of your life you will feel me_

_gonna make you remember that you_

_hurt me you fuckin hurt mei remember when_

_ i first said i love youi got confused from the first tim__e_

_ i fucked youand you got nervous when_

_ i opened up your legs _

_i was raised on x-rated moves and porno mags_

I knew my family was fucked up. I knew that from the start when I learned the movie the lion kind didn't have nothing to do with the post office man bending an bitch over the table.

But Inuyasha love wasn't shit. I never liked fucking him but just like an dumb little bitch I allowed him to use me.

Just so I could compete with her.

Supposedly I'm an dead lay but Inuyasha is going to find out the whole time I was faking it.

_all day walk around with a full buzz _

_never fully understood what our love was _

_l-25 straight brought the light_

_same time had to dip outa town for a few nights_

_came back and my road dawgs waitin_

_tellin me some shit leavin me contemplaitin_

_murder_

_fuckin my best friend_

_unheard of_

I remember when Grandmother forced me to go on an 'family vacation' and when I came back Jakostu was staring at me with tears in his eyes and Bankostu looked like he was ready to kill.

Jakostu had caught Inuyasha and Kikyo fucking not only fucking but on my bed. He not only fucked the one bitch I couldn't stand but my cousin also. No I think by now I deserve some revenge.

_and i'm gonna get you in the end yea__h_

_one of these days it'll be my time_

_and i'm gonna slit your throat make it look suicide_

_fuck you, i should've known better than to trust you_

_we can never be together 'cuz you hurt me!_

I should have known better to trust Inuyasha to keep his dick in check. I should have known better to believe Kikyo would keep her legs closed around Inuyasha.

An deadly spark entered my eyes and my mouth lifted in an cruel smirk as I pulled back and kicked the punching bag with all the strength I could muster and watched as the chain above it broke and it flung in to the wall.

"Kagome?" I heard Tamaki voice call and I looked behind me to see him with a group of boys staring at me in amazement.

"Yes" I asked calmly feeling the blinding rage receed back to the bottom of my heart waiting pateintly for the moment to strike.

I looked up at the whole in the ceiling and grimiced.

"I'll fix it" I promsed

_Hurt me,_

_Hurt me_

_,hurt me,_

_hurt me_

_,hurt me,_

_Fuck yu!_

_

* * *

_

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

_**I** do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School host club._

_----_

_One day I will allow myself to be_

_An normal girl and dream_

I had to admit Tamaki's friends were hot and in Honey's case cute and if I was any other girl I would have been drooling and tripping all over myself.

"You all are telling me you never played Uno before?" I asked

"I did" Haruhi said

"How about we show them how to play" I sid and Haruhi nodded and I passed out the cards.

_I'll dream of love and romance_

"Uno" I called and the boys intently watched our game and Haruhi face scrunched up in concentration.

"Go Haruhi" The twins and Tamaki cheered and I glared at my cousin.

"Aren't you suppose to be rooting for me favorite cousin?" I said coldly and he hid behind Kyoya.

"Mom she's scaring me" Tamaki said and I turned back around and wondered about my cousin's sanity.

"I'm rooting for you 'Gome" Honey said and I smiled.

"Thanks Honey" She said and Haruhi sighed plucking a card and Kagome sat down her wild card.

"Uno, Uno out" I said cheerfully and did a little dance sitting down.

"I shall get revenge for our Haruhi" The twins said and I gathered the cards silently challenging them.

"You can try" I said evilly

_And a two kids with a dog_

We began to play and I was kind of surprise that Kyoya was highly competitive and Honey could get scary.

"The color is green" I said laying down my wild and Tamaki groaned. I looked at Hikaru who was sending me a playful glare and I returned it.

We went around three more times and Kyoya won.

"Well we can still play until only one person is left with cards" Haruhi said and we nodded.

_With an perfect job_

The winner order went like this

1. Kyoya

2. Honey

3. Me!

4. Kaoru

5. Haruhi

6. Tamaki

7. Hikaru

8 Mori.

"I want a rematch" Hikaru said

"Don't tell me you're a sore loser" I said and he glared at me and I stuck my tongue out playfully.

"How about this you take this card from me and I'll play you one on one" I said holding up a red card and I quickly got up and ran Hikaru following close behind.

I jumped on the couch and easily flipped over his head and sent him a playful wink.

"You can't catch me" I said in a sing song voice running up the stairs and I could hear Tamaki protest to our little game.

I ran in to a dead end and turned towards him and before I knew it I was pinned to the floor Hikaru using one hand to pin my hands above my head and he smiled mischievously down at me and I pouted looking up in to his eyes and I shifted a bit seeing something unfamiliar there.

What was it?

"Got it" he said pulling the card out of my pocket and I smiled.

"That's not the card" I said and he looked at the green card.

"Got damn it!" He cursed

_Ah what a perfect life_

------

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High school host club.

---

_I breathe fear just as others breathe in air_

I awoke muffling my anguished scream in my pillow and my body shook with fear. I looked around biting in lip to keep in my sobs and beside me was Bankostu and Jakostu.

I slinked out of bed and snuck in to the gym and began to go through my routine.

_I've learned many lessons the hard way_

I blocked the tears removing my step monsters face from my mind and through the fear I continued through my routine.

_I've learned despite how strong you become_

I had to constantly push the images of my nightmare from my mind. Maybe it was because despite everything my mother had protected her husband and Souta's death was ruled as a suicide.

No matter how much evidence and even me, Jakostu and Bankostu statements wasn't enough to get the police to listen.

The images of Souta's dieing form entered my mind and tears blurred my vision and a sob was waiting just in the back of my throat.

It wasn't fair.

_You can not win against_

I crumpled to the ground and buried my head in my hands and began to cry.

It just isn't fair.

It should have been me. It should have been me not him. Souta never did anything wrong. He was innocent damn it!

I hugged myself and closed my eyes tightly feeling a heavy weight on my chest that made it nearly impossible to breathe.

_Against every monster in your closet_

It was my fault.

I should have been there for him.

I had to hold in a scream or I would wake everyone else up.

"Kagome?" A voice asked and I opened my eyes to see a piece of cake sitting on a plate in front of me and looked up at honey.

_And all of them is not mere shadows_

"Me and Bun Bun are good listeners" He said and I gave him a small watery smile.

_But no matter how many times I learn_

_How weak I truly am_

I found myself telling Honey everything from the time my mother first married him until the day I found Souta bleeding on the kitchen floor.

_I will always continue to fight_

_----_

_Please like it_

_Please love it_

_Please review_


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Ouran High School Host club or Inuyasha

----

_I don't care_

"I'm fighting and I don't care what anyone says" I told Jakostu and Bankostu and they looked back and Honey and Mori.

"But Kagome you don't have a partner." Jakostu argued

"Then so be it" I bit out icily

_How when or where_

"But your giving yourself a disability because Kikyo is using her daggers!" Bankostu said and Jakostu nodded.

"And even if Inuyasha is better with that sword of his he is still an exceptional fighter" Jakostu pointed out and I snorted.

"But I can take Kikyo out in two seconds and then I can deal with Inuyasha" I said a plan forming in my mind.

"But who's going to cover you in those two seconds?" Honey asked curiously and everyone was shocked when Mori spoke up.

"I will" He offered

_I need closure _

"You will?" I said and my eyes sparkled and Mori nodded.

"I would hate to see you hurt" He said

_I want revenge_

"Well come on before you are both late!" Jakostu said and I bowed to Mori in thanks.

_And whether it's dished out cold or hot_

_I will have it._

---

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School host club

----

_There leaving_

That was a bit too easy.

In five minutes Kikyo was unconscious and Mori had probably hurt Inuyasha's spine pretty bad because he couldn't get up.

"You have done a good job as usual Kagome and as promised I release you from your contract" Naraku said and I deeply bowed.

"Thank you Lord Naraku. For everything" I said and his ruby eyes held no emotion.

"Kagome!" A voice shouted and I turned.

"Tamaki?" I questioned and my eyes glanced to the spot where Kikyo was and I ran towards him at break neck speed.

_The chains that kept me grounded_

_To this place_

"Tamaki move!" I shouted and I saw Kikyo make her way towards him and Tamaki turned looking for the sound of my voice and I knew no one around him would help him.

I pushed Tamaki out of the way and Kikyo's dagger sliced in to my forearm and we both fell to the ground.

Jakostu easily handled Kikyo and I got up with Tamaki's help.

"You're an idiot for coming here" I hissed and I heard a clap and Naraku chuckled.

"A perfect ending to a perfect career kitten. Now go you are no longer a employee of mine and you know how we handle trespassers" He said and I bowed my head mentally thanking him once again. And I used the hand on my good arm to grab Tamaki's hand.

"Come on Tama" Honey said and we quickly left.

_There fading_

We climbed in to the limo and I glared at Tamaki.

"I'll kill you later" I ground out

_And I am finally moving forward._

_---_

Please review


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School host club

-----

_He's infuriating!_

"Drop it, Tama!" I said banging my hands on the table and I winced when my arm began to hurt.

"No I'm not going to drop it! You were hurt " He shouted

"But you should! If you wasn't trying to play the role of shining prince then maybe I wouldn't have been hurt!"

"How do you know that?! How do you know that seedy bastard wouldn't have hurt you!"

"I've been working for that 'seedy bastard' since I was seven you fucking idiot!"

_He needs to let it go_

"That doesn't make it right!"

"So what?! You rather me stay in the contract with Naraku fighting every fucking night, then?!" I shouted standing and Tamaki stood also and we glared at one another.

"No I would have rather you went to someone before you got in to this mess."

"Who then Tamaki?! It wasn't like you was around all the fucking time back then!" I shouted

_But he's so fucking stubborn_

"But you was still hurt!"

"Guys you shouldn't fight" Haruhi said but his words fell on death ears as me and Tamaki continued to glare at one another.

"It's better that I was hurt then you" I said truthfully

"No it is not!"

"Yes it is and you know it! Remember that time you scraped your knee! You was crying for five hours!" I said holding up five fingers and Tamaki blushed when he heard the twins snicker.

I have no clue who called everyone else when we returned from our little adventure but there presence here was getting annoying.

"It's not like you are so immune to pain!" He said and I clapped sarcastically

"Finally the great idiot finds out I'm human and prone to mistakes!"

_Sometime's I can't even see how the hell we are related._

"Take that back!" He shouted

"Never!"

"Take it back!"

"No!"

"Your both idiots" Kyoya pointed out and we turned to him with a glare.

"Stay out of it!" We shouted then turned to glaring at one another.

"Well if I'm an idiot you're an idiot because we are related!"

"Prove it! You know just as well as I do you and Uncle are the only two that claims me!" I shot back and then there was a moment of silence.

"Will one of you just admit you was wrong?" The twins asked and I picked up a handful of spaghetti and threw it at him and it landed on his shirt.

"There goes our dinner" Jakostu sighed when Tamaki picked up some spaghetti and threw it at me.

"We want to play to" The twins said throwing the spaghetti at Jakostu and Bankostu and that was how a full on food fight started. Even Haruhi and Mori participated.

But one fatal mistake was that someone had hit Kyoya and everything stopped and we turned to look at him and at first he was merely staring at the clump of spaghetti then he turned and glared at me and Tamaki.

"Uh oh" We said like little five year olds who just broke grandma's ancient vase.

"I think we should run now" I said and soon me and Tamaki was running up the steps and we ran in to my room.

We looked at one another and noticed the spaghetti that was covering the other from head to toe and I began to giggle which soon turned to out right laughter and Tamaki joined me.

I hugged him trying to quell my laughter.

"Let's both agree we were wrong" I said and Tamaki nodded

_But he's my cousin_

_And I love him _

_Anyway._

_----------------_

_Please review_


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Ouran high school host club or Inuyasha

---

_I'm scared I might screw up_

I decided to take a walk just to ease my nerves.

I was wearing a black skirt a white shirt with a grey jacket over top with the Ouran high school label. I had shorts underneath my skirt black flat shoes and grey knee highs.

It was my own personal condition when attending the school since my Uncle wanted desperately for me to attend.

My shoulders sagged of course it helped that Bankostu and Jakostu would be attending the school but they are second years and I'm only a first year.

_I know I'm going to screw up_

I didn't know where I was going and don't care I just wanted to get rid of the nervous butterflies in my stomach.

I should have eaten something before I left.

_How am I suppose to act?_

_Natural?_

I hadn't noticed that I've been walking around for hours and finally Tamaki called me.

"Kagome where are you? Are you alright?" He asked and I looked around confusion on my face.

"I'm fine but I'm lost" I said looking around and then a limo pulled up beside me and the window rolled down to reveal Kyoya.

"Never mind Kyoya found me"

"See you at school Kagome" He said sighing in relief

"Ok" I said getting in to the car.

_What if it's like my last school?_

I was a nervous wreck I knew the kids here wasn't violent.

Well Class D kids maybe.

"You'll do fine" Kyoya said still looking down at his laptop and I blinked.

It still unnerved me how Kyoya seemed to know everything and sometimes can read minds.

But I still wasn't convinced come on I'm a natural screw up. Without even realizing it I make wrong decision. I've earned the hate of the crowd before even stepping on stage.

I was two seconds from biting my nails and bouncing in my seat.

Kyoya sighed and closed his laptop and I looked at him curiously.

"You have nothing to worry about. You'll do fine just be yourself" He said with a small reassuring **genuine** smile and I looked at him for a brief moment and blinked.

And strangely I felt comforted.

I mean surely Kyoya would know whether I'll do fine or not.

The limo stopped and I took a deep breathe the driver opened the door and Kyoya walked out and offered his hand to me and I took it.

_But maybe it's just me freaking out_

_---_

_Review please_


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High school host club.

----

_Dear love,_

I looked up at the classroom then down at my schedule and sighed.

This was it.

"Hey Kagome!" I heard Hikaru shout and I turned to see him, Kaoru and Haruhi.

"Hi guys" I said feeling relieved by there presence.

"Feeling nervous?" Haruhi asked and I nodded.

How could they tell?

"Come on it's not that bad" Hikaru said hooking his arm on mine and Kaoru took the other side.

"There harmless" Kaoru reassured.

I can't believe they stuck Hikaru and Kaoru in a classroom full of harmless people.

They dragged me inside and the teacher took a look at me and raised a single eyebrow.

I quickly got Hikaru and Kaoru to release me and scrambled to find my letter from my uncle explaining my 'uniform'.

_It's getting better_

"Ms. Suoh…"

"Higurashi" I corrected and she looked at me strangely.

"I prefer to go by the name Higurashi" I said

"Well Ms. Higurashi please introduce yourself to the class" She said and I turned to the class with a smile.

_It's also getting easier_

"My name is Kagome Higurashi cousin to Tamaki Suoh my hobbies are martial arts, partying, reading manga and any other books I can get my hands on , watching anime and hanging out with friends, and when I get older I want to become a kick ass private detective." I said

_I can once again dream_

_Without my heartbreaking_

"Take a seat please Ms. Higurashi" The teacher said obviously expecting something else frommy little introductory.

Ok so maybe I don't exactly got a way with words like Tamaki does.

But damn it I have my own charm.

I sat beside Kaoru noting the amazed looks people were sending me.

Kyoya was right all I had to do was be myself.

_It's getting easier_

_To make new friends_

_And keep old ones_

Considering my grades from my last school my teacher was not expecting much out of me. So she was surprised when I quickly corrected her on her information.

"The blood countess thirst for blood and torture didn't just pop out from thin air" I told her with a sigh wondering how this is relevant to our lives.

"Back then it was normal for the nobles to treat the Slovak peasants in that way. For someone who grew up around torture it shouldn't be surprising that she took up the ways of her people. Her obsession with blood was merely the product of her obsession with eternal youth. Of course no one is really sure if that was the reason for the killings" I informed her and even the twins and Haruhi was looking at me in amazement.

"I know my Psychos" I said with a shrug.

When I was around ten the blood countess has become a sort of obsession of mine. I studied intensively wanting desperately to know the inner workings of her mind. The reasons for every act, the reasons why she would never harm her own children but would harm others children.

_It's getting so easy_

The rest of my classes went on with a tad bit less action. I was freaking out in math though and the twins found amusement in that.

"Ms. Higurashi can you answer the question?" He asked and I shook my head slowly.

"Can you attempt to answer the question?" He asked patiently

"Numbers scare me" I said truthfully and the class laughed

_To laugh_

_To smile_

When lunch rolled around I walked out of the classroom and ducked easily dodging a kick and I attempted to trip my attacker but he jumped over my leg and then I heard a familiar chuckle.

"As quick as ever Kags" The boy chuckled and I squealed hugging Hakudoshi.

"Doshi it's you!" I said and he smiled.

_To get angry_

_To become sad_

"Who the hell are you?" Hikaru said and Haruhi elbowed him.

"That's not polite" Haruhi said

"I've known Doshi since elementary school. He's like a brother to me" I said

"Listen Kags I got to go but I'll talk to you later" he said putting me down and I let him go.

"Life got boring without you Doshi" I said and he smirked

"It got boring without you to Kags" He said before walking down the hall and the twins both looked at me.

"So he's your boyfriend?" Hikaru asked

"Nope Hakudoshi is my Watson" I said with a wide grin

_It's getting easier to look at a clear blue sky_

_And not feel angry_

"Well come on Sherlock Holmes it's time for lunch" Haruhi said and we linked arms and went down at the cafeteria.

_I can go on and on for eternity_

_But to sum it all up_

_It's getting easier_

_----_

_Please review_


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Ouran High School Host club or Inuyasha

----

_Life is full of surprises_

"What the hell?" I asked walking in to music room three and it looked like a jungle the Host club theme was jungle explorers.

"Kagome!" Tamaki said excitedly just when I was about to turn and leave.

"'Gome we got a costume for you to!" Honey said with happiness and I blinked in confusion and I was dragged to the changing room.

_Some of them pleasant_

I wore a badge pencil skirt and a tight badge top with pockets on the breast. I left the first few buttons opened and had the red tie hanging loosely from my neck.

How did I let myself get pulled in to this?

I glared at the hat I absolutely refused to wear that thing.

I opted to tie braid my hair and I sat down.

"K-Kagome" A shaky voice said and I looked up to see a nervous boy and I smiled at him finishing the braid and he blushed.

This was Kyoya's plan all along.

Sneaky bastard.

"I'll be right out ok" I said with a small wink and his blush deepened.

"Ok" He said closing the door and for some odd reason my thoughts turned to Souta.

He used to always swear me up and down that me and Tamaki was addicted to flirting.

**Come on Kags you flirted with the pizza guy! Admit it if there was a rehab for flirting you and Tamaki would be there first two cases!**

I smiled fondly at the memory and then I felt tears come in to my eyes.

_Some surprise are unpleasant_

Damn it why was I crying now?

"Kagome are you alright?" Haruhi asked and I gave her watery smile.

"Just give me a few moments" I sniffed and she entered closing the door behind her and her eyes filled with worry.

_There was a surprises_

_That tears the heart _

_Apart and cast the soul_

_In to eternal darkness_

"Kagome what's wrong?" She asked and I buried my head in my hands and began to cry.

"I just miss him so much" I said and I wasn't aware when the twins entered the room.

"Hey Kagome cheer up" Kaoru said

"Just go ahead I'll be fine" I said trying to push the tears away.

"We are not going to leave you like this" Hikaru said and I looked up wiping the tears away giving them the best smile I could muster.

I felt kind of touched that they insisted on staying with me while I was like this.

_This surprise was_

_The surprise_

"I remember when Souta told me that Tamaki and I was addicted to flirting and they should make a special rehab for people like us." I said sniffing

"Well I can see that by the red boy sitting outside waiting for you" Hikaru teased and I giggled wiping my tears away.

"Ok I guess I shouldn't keep them waiting then" I said

_Of losing you_

_----_

_Please review_


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host club

---

_There are lot of strong emotions_

"You two are twins?!" Hikaru and Kaoru asked looking between me and Kikyo but we was to trapped in to our silent battle of wills to answer.

"If you even think about harming one hair on any of my friends head I'll kill you!" I said sliding my feet apart and my hands balled in to fist and Kikyo smirked tossing her hair back.

"But **he'll **hurt you" She said and a small tremor of fear went through my heart but I refused to show it.

"Your still an idiot Kikyo" I said and she looked at me.

"That title is all you have and even if you flaunt it you know your still not powerful. Tamaki has a higher standing in the family then us and that pisses you off. Sure you have smarts but your to hateful and you feel self entitled to what Tamaki has." I said and I knew I struck a nerve and the silence in the room proved I had struck home.

"You bitch!" She shouted

"I rather be a bitch then a slut you fucking worn out cunt!" I snapped

"Do you actually think you'll get somewhere in life you fucking mongrel!"

_Hate_

"Hell yeah I do and I'm not depending on the Souh's money to get there! You fucking wanna-be Paris Hilton!"

"Bitch!"

"Come up with new insults dear _twin"_ I spat the last part with venom and that was when Hakudoshi stepped in the middle.

"While I love a good cat fight Kagome, Kikyo don't you each have somewhere to be" He said and Kikyo huffed.

"No" She said and I thought for a moment.

"That proves how unpopular you are" He said and Kikyo bristled under the insult.

"Kags a certain end of summer party" He said and my eyes widened.

"Oh shit!" I said

"I'll give you a lift home then to the party. I have to change anyway" He said and we both hoped on his motorcycle and he drove me home.

I felt the wind whip my hair and I couldn't wait until I got my own bike!

I've always loved the feeling of being fast in motion whether it is on a horse or running. The feeling brought me happiness.

_Happiness_

When we arrived I directed Hakudoshi to the guest bathroom and I went to my bedroom and changed.

I put on a pair of denim booty shorts and a spaghetti strap black t-shirt. I had on a pair of black flip flops and I wore grey eye shadow and light lip gloss.

"I'm ready" Kagome said opening the door and saw that Hakudoshi was in a pair of baggy kakis and a blue polo.

"Looks like it's just you and me partying tonight Doshi" I said.

Jakostu and Bankostu took another trip to America for some odd reason.

"Remember the promise you made me last time Kags I want a dance" Doshi said and I laughed and promised.

When we got to the party I quickly went to the bar and got me a few shots.

That was when the party truly began.

_----_

_Freedom_

So I admit I was a tad bit wasted.

Just an tiny bit just enough to loosen me up and not enough so I wouldn't remember what happened in the morning.

"Get up here Kags!" Doshi said grabbing my hand and pulling me on top of bar I turned around and bent over and began to grind on Doshi and there was cat calls from the crowd.

Doshi let go of my hand and I watched as he jumped off the bar and began dancing with a blonde.

"Bartender another drink." I said and he poured me a shot and I took it jumping off of the bar and some one grabbed my waist and without thought I began to grind on him and I had to admit he was a pretty good dancer.

I dropped down and worked my up top and he grabbed on to my waist and thrust his hips forward.

_Lust_

I stood straight up and he hooked his fingers in my belt loops stilling my movements.

"I thought you said you wasn't going out with him?" A familiar voice asked in my ear and I shuddered at the voice.

"H-Hikaru?" I stuttered and he let me go and I turned.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked

"Jakostu text us and told us about this party. Saying that maybe you and Hakudoshi would need two responsible teens to watch them"

"He failed to tell you this is a commoners party." I said and he grinned

"Let's pretend I just didn't find this out" He whispered in my ear and I shivered.

_Desire_

This was going to be a long night.

_Passion_

_All of which that proves to_

_Mankind that were alive_

_---_

_Please review_


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club

----

_Ever regret something?_

I felt like pure shit.

And then I was laying on top of a unfamiliar body to boot.

The door opened and I heard two shouts and I whimpered.

"Shut up" The body underneath me said and I opened one eyes and looked up to see Hikaru and we looked at one another.

I was topless my bra was unclasped and my shorts un buttoned. He was just topless and had some interesting marks on his body.

"What the hell?!" We said in unison jumping apart and I winced at the loud sound and we heard a groan from beside us and looked over to see Kaoru curled up and Tamaki sputtered.

"You bad kids!" He said and I shot him a glare.

"Not now Tamaki" I heaved out and I looked up at him my eyes probably blood shot red.

"What the hell happened?" Hikaru asked and I rubbed my temple

"We probably made out and before we could get pass third base we both passed out" I said and I heard two groans.

"You two were going at it like cats and dogs" Hakudoshi muttered

"You didn't bother to stop them?!" Tamaki asked in near hysterics

"They already passed out before we could stop them" Kaoru said

"Everyone get out, get dressed, go home get some rest and I don't want to see anyone of you until I am no longer hung over" I ground out and everyone agreed leaving my room.

_Like a really great party?_

I washed up took some aspirin and fallen back to sleep but in my dreams I was haunted by the feel of hands that weren't there and heated kisses on my neck.

When I woke up it was night time and I heard voices drifting from downstairs. My headache had subsided and I felt slightly normal.

I got up still in my pajamas and walked downstairs and saw Tamaki jaws dropped.

"What's in your hand Tama?" I asked walking down the stairs and I looked and saw my digital camera and took it.

There was pictures of me in sandwhiche's one of me grinding on a guy pressed against a mirror. One of me on the bar with Doshi-for like the twentieth time- a few with me dancing with Hikaru and one that looks like Hikaru took it while we were…

"Well I see I have blackmail" I said clearing my throat and scrambling upstairs hearing my phone ring.

I don't regret what happened last night because let's face it Hikaru is hot. My only regret is not being able to remember something like that.

I would like to remember me fucking an extremely hot guy with another guy watching.

_Or what happened when you weren't in your state of mind?_

"Hello?" I asked

"Kagome I…" Kaoru began

"Only thing I regret is not being sober enough to remember it, tell Hikaru I'm not really looking for nothing more then friendship and I would like to still be his friend" I said and then I heard the phone change hand.

"I would like to stay friends too Kagome" He said and I smiled

_He doesn't and I'm glad_

_----_

_Please review_


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High school Host club

----

_I hate it when these things happens_

"Hojo you're a kind, caring lovable guy" I reassured him

"I'm sure you'll get the girl" I said with a smile and he blushed.

"Thank you so much Kagome that means a lot coming from you" He said and Haruhi patted him on the back.

"Maybe you should do something for her like roses or something" Haruhi suggested and Hojo nodded. I felt a glare in our direction but I ignored it.

"Kagome is it true you want to be a private detective?" Someone asked and I nodded sipping my tea.

"Wow that's so cool if I ever have a case I'm coming straight to you Kagome" The girl said

"That's good to know" I said

I wasn't aware that the Host Club would help me gain future clients. I should thank Kyoya.

"Have you solved any mysterious yet?" A boy asked

"Only one and that was kind of small" I said but I was lying I actually solved two cases and one of them was involving my brother's murder.

"Tell us about" Haruhi said and I sighed and began to tell them about it.

"One day I was just walking down the street and saw this woman crying. She looked beautiful to like she just came back from a ball or something.

I asked her what's wrong and without much prompting she told me that she think her husbands mistress had gotten some men to steal her most prized possession"

"What was it?" Haruhi asked

"Her wedding ring from her first marriage. The ring was simple just a simple gold band with engravings in it but it meant a lot to that woman. So I promised to help her find it no matter what.

I questioned both the mistress and the staff who was there during the ball. I also questioned the wife and husbands closest friends and even some of there business partner and I found something odd."

Everyone was leaning in listening to the story but I still felt that damn glare.

"It was common knowledge that, that woman didn't even love her current husband so why should the mistress steal something that was given to her by her dead husband. The mistress place was secured since the man loved her more then anything in the world. So the question was who could it be?"

"Was it the husband?" Haruhi asked and I shook my head.

"It's elementary my dear Watson see the whole time I was investigating I noticed the jealousy women showed towards the woman but one person in particular hide it very well. I wouldn't have noticed it if it wasn't the way she spoke so fondly of both of her husbands and I learned from an old friend of both of there's that the woman's best friend was secretly in love with her dead husband and through her the woman and the current husband met."

"So it was her best friend?" Someone gasped and I nodded.

_The things that we don't plan_

"That traitor" Someone said

"That's not fair to her" I told the girl and I looked up

"You have to understand her position . In her eyes she was nothing but a plain Jane and it seemed every time she fell in love with a guy here comes her beautiful best friend who comes and unknowingly sweep him off his feet. She felt hurt and more then anything she just wanted to hold on to something from her first love but she knew if she asked her friend out right her friend would discover her secret and would break off their friendship"

Everyone looked at me in amazement and I calmly sipped my tea.

"I never thought of it like that" Haruhi said

"Wow 'Gome you thought of that all by yourself?" Honey said and I smiled and nodded

"Are the two still friends?" Mori asked

"Sadly no the woman was kind and a good person and she felt extremely guilty like if she continued there friendship she would continue to only hurt her friend. So she left the last I heard the other woman was in America somewhere"

"I hope she finds someone" Someone sighed

"I think she will I mean they are both amazing woman"

_Are the things that affects us the most_

"You are so nice Kagome" Someone said and I shrugged

"I try to be" I said but the truth was I felt kind of sympathetic towards them both.

We moved on to lighter topics and soon everyone drifted back in to there own little corners.

"You play soccer?" I asked the boy

"Yeah I'm the captain of the soccer team" He bragged and I sipped my tea.

"You must be really athletic" I said

"Not as much as you" He said

At least he knows I can take him out.

"You know how to play?" The other boy asked and I shook my head.

"No I never had the time to learn" I said sitting the tea down.

"Would you like to learn?" The soccer captain asked me ready to jump up and I sat my hands on his shoulder and gave him an grateful smile.

"Maybe some other day" I said and he seem flustered by the contact and the damn glare intensified. I turned and saw that the glare was coming from the twins table.

"Kagome do you play any instruments?"

"I used to play the violin" I said

"What made you stop?" Someone asked

"On my way home from school some of the playground bullies broke it after that I just didn't feel like playing" I answered and I remembered that awful day.

**Flashback**

**My music teacher had kicked me out of the recital due to the fact Kikyo wanted to sing. I felt discouraged I practiced day in and day out and she even said I was good.**

**But Kikyo was apparently better.**

**I walked home my head hung low clutching the violin case in my hand wondering Why was I never good enough?**

**I cried in shock when someone take the case from my hand and I was violently pushed in to the mud someone held my arms behind my back and I bucked trying to get them off of my hands.**

**The urge to fight bubbled on the surface.**

**I heard a sickening crack and I looked up to see that he had broken my violin. Tears came to my eyes.**

"**You seem useless anyway. I mean only thing you probably know is how to fail." He said and my heart broke.**

**I ended up getting out of the boys hold and breaking one of there arms and busting one of there lips but they hurt me deeply with there words, with there actions.**

**That day something beautiful was taken from me.**

**End flashback**

_It's the unexpected things that hurts the most_

"Would you play for us?"

I hesitated I probably sounded horrible sense I haven't play in so long.

"I don't have a violin" I said and then a violin and it's bow was presented to me.

That was fast.

I took it and positioned myself and I let out a long sigh and cleared my thoughts.

That was when I began to play.

I was playing moonlight sonata and I don't know how it sounded to others but to me…

It sounded beautiful.

I closed my eyes and continued to play and it felt like I was playing for e eternity but in all actuality I was only playing for about ten minutes.

When I stopped playing I heard the defining silence and I opened my eyes and looked around.

I knew it, it was horrible.

That was when the claps came and I blinked and even blushed.

"Wow Kagome your really good" The boy next to me said

"Wow that sounded amazing"

"I would love to hear her play again"

"Let me go put this up" I said standing and walked out of the room and went to put the violin away.

I sat it on top of the piano and looked at the instrument and I felt slightly afraid of it images of that boy breaking my violin popped in to my mind.

"No" I told the instrument shaking my head.

"That dream died a long time ago along with others. No" I told the violin and I felt as if it was mocking me tempting me and I took a step back.

Most would have brushed a incident such as that off but not me because in my heart it meant something.

"It died when you broke" I said tears welling in my eyes and I turned only to bump in to someone.

"Kagome you don't have to give up." Tamaki said and I shook my head.

"I have to because it broke" I said and he took me in to a hug.

"A lot of things break Kagome but the thing about broken things is they can always be fixed" He said and I don't know whether he was talking about me or my violin issue but frankly I didn't care.

I clung to him and cried.

_But it is the unexpected things_

_That fix things_

_That's broke_

_----_

_Please review_


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High school host club.

-----

_I don't want to step out of my box_

"I don't wanna go!" I shouted childishly as Jakostu tightened the corset top and I shouted in protest.

"Your going to go!" He said and I glowered looking at myself in the mirror

I was wearing a corset top with blue vines wrapping around my waist. The skirt flared around me and stopped at my ankles and I was wearing black flats.

I could not walk in heels to save me life.

My hair was in a up do with curls cascading down my back and I had grey eye shadow on making my eyes look slightly more mysterious.

"Listen Kyoya basically roped you in to going and well you need to get out of the house and learn how to behave in a formal setting" Jakostu said tying the blue ribbon.

"You sound like my grandmother" I muttered and Jakostu paled.

"Kami forbid if I sound like her"

"Kagome it's time to go!" Tamaki said and Jakostu pushed me out of the room.

"Have fun" Jakostu said and I felt extremely uncomfortable as I walked down the stairs.

_Let me stay in my box damn it!_

"You look great Kagome" Haruhi complimented and I blushed.

I was surprised when Tamaki grabbed my hand and pulled me in to a dance twirling me around with a smile and as if it was second nature I followed along,

"You look great Cousin" Tamaki said and I looked down and mumbled a thank you.

"Come on before we are late" Kyoya said and as we walked out of the house I felt as if I was marching to my doom.

"Kagome your riding with us" Hikaru said grabbing her hand and dragging me in to there limo.

"I feel like I'm being kidnapped" Kagome muttered

"Close" Kaoru said as the three of them got in to the limo.

_I don't want to leave_

_The outside world frightens me_

"So Kagome tell us who are you trying to seduce?" Kaoru asked mischievously

"I'm not pretty enough to try and seduce anyone" I said dejectedly and Hikaru snorted.

"Your prettier then most of them girls at school" He said and I blushed at the compliment.

I thought the twins were only remotely attracted to each other and since they looked alike meaning they were attracted to themselves.

A scary thought in itself.

"Kagome you looked freaked" Kaoru noted and I tensed not noticing my feelings was showing so plainly.

"Just really don't want to go to this thing" I answered and Hikaru put his arms around my shoulder and pulled me close to him.

My blush deepened.

"Who knew that the invincible Kagome was afraid of parties" Kaoru teased.

"I am not!" I protested.

_Please I'm begging you don't pull me out of my box_

"You'll do fine just have a little confidence" Hikaru said and I looked up at him and my eyes widened when she saw that our noses was practically touching.

_You know what fuck it_

_I'm going to grow a pair_

"Can I borrow some of you and Kaoru's?" I asked dumbly and he smirked

"We are here" The driver called

_And I'm going to show the world what _

_I'm made of_

We broke apart and I looked over at Kaoru who was staring blankly out of the window and my heart slightly broke.

The last thing I wanted to do was spilt those two apart.

_But it's nice to know that my box will _

_Always be there_

_When I need it the most._

_----_

_Please review_


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High school host club

---

_I'm sorry everyone_

I was having so much fun dancing with the birthday boy and just talking to random people.

This was going much better then I thought it would.

"Kagome" Hojo called and I turned to him and took a few steps back when I saw him on one knee displaying a ring.

"I'm sorry Hojo I…"

"Will you marry me? Your Dad told me you were interested and…"

I hadn't seen my Dad i years so how could he…

I froze feeling like a rabbit realizing it had fallen in to the hunter's trap. I scanned the crowd and saw his face his brown eyes was glaring at me daring me to go against hist indirect order.

"Hell no!" Hikaru shouted and I backed up looking back down at Hojo.

"Hojo that man lied to you" I said taking another step back and Hojo eyes widened in horror.

"I'm sorry" I said running out of the room.

I heard someone call my name but I ignored it. My shoes slipped off and I heard a deep menacing voice call after me in dark rage and I continued to run.

I was still afraid of him.

Even after so many things have happened.

I was still afraid of what he might do to me if I allowed him to come near me.

_That I'm so afraid_

Apparently I wasn't fast enough in a dress because I felt someone grip my hair and I was violently thrown back.

I opened my eyes and was suddenly paralyzed by fear. I wish I could move I could fight him if I could move.

He reached for me and wrapped his hand around my neck pinning me to the wall and I felt my feet leave the ground.

"You stupid little bitch" He hissed and I begun to claw at his hand.

"All you had to do was except the proposal" He siad his hands squeezing tighter.

"Your more useless then your moron bother" He spat and then anger took a hold of me and I kicked him in the stomach.

He released me and begun to curse promising me pain beyond imagination.

_I'm sorry_

_That I'm such a coward_

I heard Tamaki and the rest call for me and Kane stood straight and begun to move towards me and I ran as fast as I could.

The dress be damned.

I ran out of the hotel doors and out in to the night.

I wouldn't look.

I refused to look back and let everyone see me like this.

_I'm sorry_

_That I can't allow you see me like this_

I heard more shouts and I cut in to the alley not caring where I was going. I only stopped when the shouts completely disappeared and when I looked around I was in a strange park.

"Where am I?" I asked myself looking around

_Please forgive me_

_-----_

_Please review_


	20. Chapter 20

**I** do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High school Host club

----

_I feel so lost_

I walked silently around the nearly empty park feeling a heavy weight on my heart.

I had ran.

I had ran and left all my friends behind.

I feel so stupid.

_I'm a idiot_

I came across a swing set and sat down on it and I looked up at the silent moon.

Souta was so interested in the stars and things outer space I remember when he promised me that he would build me a huge house on the moon and let me live there.

Tears streamed down my face and I looked back down not wanting to see the moon and remember all the times me and Souta laid on the roof at our house talking and looking at the moon.

A choked sob passed my lips and I gripped the chains on the swing. I trembled with grief and remorse.

Without Souta I had no reason to stand up to Kane. I had nothing to hide my fear behind.

_A huge one if you count all of my mistakes._

I jumped when I felt something being sat on my shoulders and I looked up and saw Mori.

"Mori-senpai?" I questioned

"Sometimes it's ok to be scared" Mori said offering his hand and I blinked in confusion. This was my first time actually hearing him speak.

"oh o.k" I said and he pulled me up.

I was surprised when he begun dancing and she blushed.

Mori was just full of surprises tonight.

I suddenly felt tired like someone had drained all of the energy out of me and I sat my head on Mori's chest.

_I'm so much of a idiot_

_That.._

I was surprised when Mori picked me up bridal style and begun to walk.

_If no one held my hand_

_I would never be able_

_To find my way home_

_----_

_Please review_


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Ouran High school Host club or Inuyasha

---

_It's hard to breathe when your alone_

I shot up wiping the tears from my face and I scanned the darkness for any signs of a attacker. I looked down at myself and noticed that I was in pajamas.

I remember dozing off as Mori carried me through the park and I remembered stumbling in to my rooom to find a disturbing sight with Jakostu and Bankostu.

After that everything was fuzzy.

I laid my head down back on the pillow and closed my eyes.

I jumped back up when a image of Kane's face popped in to my head and I looked around and surprisingly I found Antoinette in the bed with me.

_The darkness is not a nice place_

I knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight despite how desperately I needed it. Two minutes later I felt myself nodding off but a image of Souta's dead body popped in to my mind.

_To be lost_

"Come on Antoinette" I said throwing my covers over me and Antoinette followed me out of the guest room to Tamaki's room.

I looked at his door and suddenly felt childish for doing this.

Antoinette stood silently beside me for a few uneasy minutes and suddenly she barked.

"Hush girl" I said trying to get the dog to shut up but she kept barking.

Bad doggy

_I'm scared_

"Kagome Antoinette what are you two doing up so late?" Tamaki asked with a yawn and Antoinette walked passed him.

I shifted a bit looking down with a blush.

"I couldn't really sleep and I was wondering…" I couldn't finish the sentence if I did I would have turned back around and went the whole night afraid of my own shadow.

Thankfully Tamaki knew were I was headed and let me in.

"Thanks Tamaki" I said walking in to his room and laying down in the bed. I curled up under the comforter and Tamaki slid in beside me.

I smiled feeling Antoinette's warm furry body beside me and she reminded oddly of a teddy bear.

_I'm so scared_

I fell in to a relaxed nightmare free sleep

_But I feel_

_Less afraid of being lost_

_When I'm in the dark_

_With you_

_----_

_Please review_


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High school host club

-----

_Some days I wish_

I heard something that sounded suspiciously like a button be clicked but I ignored it.

"W-What are you doing?!" Tamaki asked with a shriek and I groaned.

I don't want to get up!

I opened my eyes slowly and I took in my current position I was sprawled vertical on Tamaki me and Antoinette was sharing the same pillow and I turned to her only to smell her morning breath and the dog barked.

"You are so cute confused!" He said taking another picture and I shot up.

"Uncle…!"

"Father…!"

"What the hell?!" Me and Tamaki shouted at the same time and he chuckled.

"I'm just here to visit my beautiful niece and my cute son and also take them out for lunch" He said and I got up.

"Just give me thirty minutes" I muttered walking out of the room praying that Jakostu and Bankostu was done christening my bed.

Cue shudder.

_To just have one day_

I entered my room to find that they left with my entire bed and on the frame sat a note.

**Sorry Kags but needed a souvenir and your bed is a great sex toy!**

I don't want to know what he meant by that.

I got dressed in a plain white t-shirt and a faded pair of jeans I grabbed my oversized black hoodie. I allowed my Uncle and Tamaki to drag me to some fancy restaurant which in there terms was 'casual hang out spot'.

I felt sorely underdressed.

"I'm not hungry" I muttered looking out at the beautiful scenery and I sighed when I heard Tamaki order for me.

I just want to go home sit in a dark quiet corner with a bucket of ice cream and sing love songs to myself.

Not that I'm conceited or anything I just felt like I need that little boost in my self esteem.

"Oh Kagome I want to tell you from know on you'll be receiving allowance just like Tamaki" He said

"How much is it?" I asked and he wrote down the number on a sheet of paper and handed it to me.

My eyes bugged out.

That's enough money to give four kids a six year college education!

"Do you accept?" He asked and I nodded dumbly.

_Of tranquility_

Hell maybe I could run away for a few weekends leaving all this chaos behind. I was drooling at the idea of spending a weekend on a nice private island with nothing but a hot male butler waiting on my hand and foot and the nice tropical sun to greet me every morning.

"Kagome are you alright?" Tamaki asked and I snapped out of my day dream nodding.

Just give me the money and I'll book my flight right now.

"Yeah just a little tired" I said with a yawn.

"I also called you hear to talk about my sister" He said and I froze.

_And peace_

"What do you want to know?" I asked slowly I could feel Tamaki's worried glance.

"I would like to know why she never tried to stop Kane?" He asked and I heard the slight sadness in his voice and my heart broke for my Uncle.

Growing up I never saw much of my family I was so wrapped up in my own problems to even try to bother with anyone. Now that I think back on it if I had called my uncle the whole situation maybe could have been avoided.

"Forgive me I allowed my bitterness towards Grandmother to cloud my judgment" I said

"Kagome no one's passing around blame and most importantly no one blames you." He said and I looked up at him and he was smiling at me.

No one blamed me.

I blamed me don't I count.

I shook my head of those thoughts smiling pleasantly at the two men and I ignored the looks they gave me telling me they didn't buy it.

"Well my mom she's been drinking a lot for as long as I remember and when she's not passed out drunk in her bed she's hung over" I explained and he nodded.

"Kagome I was telling you the truth. No one blames you. How can someone expect a child to protect themselves and someone else against someone like Kane? For one so young and fragile you did better then most children put in such a situation." He said and what he said struck a cord in me.

"Was there really nothing I could have done?" I asked looking him in the eyes and Tamaki quickly said something that I didn't quiet catch.

"No you could have done everything differently but it would be the same result" He said surprisingly serious and I nodded.

My heart went numb as my mind processed the information.

The food came and my Uncle and Tamaki begun to talk about something that went completely over my head.

"Kagome" Tamaki called and I looked up at him.

"Come on my Dad said he'll be taking a different limo." Tamaki said and I stood giving my Uncle a weak goodbye.

_But amongst the chaos_

_There is something to be gained_

When we got in to the limo I suddenly broke down.

There really was nothing I could have done differently that might have changed the outcome.

Nothing at all.

I buried my face in Tamaki's shoulder and begun to wail.

_Knowledge that could have never been found_

"Kagome it's going to be ok" Tamaki comforted

"No it's not" I said

Because it wasn't and for the first time in a while I realize how helpless I was. How much of a child I truly was and that thought saddened me even more.

_In the silenced tranquility_

_And peace_

_That I still long for_

_----_

_Please review_


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Ouran High School Host club

---

_I'm not like most people_

The idea has always been in the back of my mind but I never thought I would have the courage to do it. I put on a nice tank top and a pair of jeans. I put on a large black hoodie and threw my hair in to a pony tail.

"Hikaru?" I questioned and he looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi Kagome" He said with a small wave and he took in my appearance.

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously and I heard Tamaki upstairs. The last thing I needed was for Tamaki to know what I was up to.

"Come on" I said grabbing his hand and practically running out of the house.

"Wait aren't we going to take the limo?" he asked and I snorted slowing down.

"The last thing I want to do is tip Tamaki off that I left" I said as we strolled towards the nearest bus stop.

"Where are we going?' He asked

"Where is Kaoru?" I asked back trying to stall him for a moment. At least until we got on to the bus.

"He is sick and the dumb doctor told me I can't be around him until he isn't contagious." Hikaru explained with a snort.

"Here is the bus!" I said happily and I couldn't believe my luck. Hopefully I could get a seat.

"What is this thing?" Hikaru asked with disgust and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you want to come with me or not?" I asked and he glared at me and then at the bus.

"A rich boy huh?" The bus driver chuckled and I nodded.

"A very rich boy" I said as I paid our bus fair.

"Damn no seat" I cursed walking to the back of the bus and I reached up and grabbed a bar. I was slightly raised on my toes and I cursed the bus company discrimination against short people.

"Where are we going to sit?" Hikaru asked and I heard a giggle from behind me.

"If there's no more seats left we have to stand until a seat is available." I explained and a flash of annoyance flashed over his face.

I could tell that he was biting his tongue about the condition of the bus.

_I take the road less traveled by my friends_

When we got to the next stop the man behind me knocked in to me and flung me in to Hikaru. I grabbed Hikaru's shirt and glared at the man.

"The least you could do is apologize you brut!" Hikaru snapped before I could.

"What are you going to do about it pretty boy?" The man asked

"You think he's pretty?" I asked with a hint of surprise and the man practically growled as he stormed past me. I went to take a step back and reach for the bar again but Hikaru stopped me.

"I don't want you falling again. So just hold on until we reach our stop" He said and I felt slightly flattered. Inuyasha would simply push me as far away as he could and insult me about my lack of height and balance. Every time I fell I would see Inuyasha choking back laughter.

Hikaru didn't laugh actually he seemed pretty damned concern and he allowed me to hold on to him.

_I make some pretty stupid mistakes_

I buried my head in his chest and held on to him. I could hear his heart beating and I shook off the strange feeling I received while I was holding on to him.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" He asked

"I'm getting another tattoo" I informed him

"Another?!" He asked and I nodded.

"I have one on my right thigh and one on my lower back" I told him

_I realize things later than others_

"Can I see it?" He asked teasingly.

"No you pervert"

"But I'm only that way with you" He said

"Stop lying" I said and he chuckled.

"Well you're the only girl that I am perverted with that I'm planning on keeping around" He whispered in my ear and I shivered.

"come on this is our stop" I informed him and we walked out of the bus.

"Where are we?" He asked and I grinned.

"The slums of the city" I informed him and I dramatically took in a deep breathe.

"Home" I said and Hikaru looked around with disgust.

_I grieve differently than others._

We walked a few blocks to the tattoo shop and I grinned at the tattoo artisit.

"Well if it isn't my favorite rebel" He greeted

"Hi Benny" I greeted with a large smile.

"Who is your friend?" He asked motioning towards Hikaru with a hungry gaze and I quickly grabbed Hikaru's hand.

"I'm her boyfriend" Hikaru introduced catching on quickly. Benny sighed and patted the chair.

"So what can I do for you?" He asked and I took off my hoodie.

"I would like Souta's name right under my collarbone" I informed him.

"A birthday present for the little Tyke?" He asked

"No Souta died. It's more of my way of honoring and remembering my little brother" I answered.

"That's one hell of a way" Hikaru said and Benny chuckled.

"Kid you have a lot to learn about this little rebel right here. She was never known to take the typical way around things." Benny said with a chuckle.

"Like when?" Hikaru asked curiously and I blushed.

"When this guy broke Jakostu's heart instead of directly confronting him she flirted with him for three weeks. The poor guy fell hopelessly in love with Kagome. Then she purposely let him catch her kissing Jakostu" He said with a chuckle preparing his needle.

"I thought Jakostu wasn't in to women?" Hikaru asked

"He's not and that was the thing that made it even funnier" Benny said. I begun to slowly tune them out. I didn't hear what else was said as I was focusing on not crying while Benny did the tattoo.

"Hey stop crying already" Hikaru snapped and I realized I was making the two males in the room uncomfortable.

"Sorry" I said with a nervous laugh.

_I'm just a different sort of person_

_And I hope that doesn't change for the world._

* * *

Please review


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club.

_I've always known that_

"This is my own way" I informed him calmly and Hikaru threw me an almost sympathetic look.

I flipped the page of the magazine and effectively tuned out Tamaki's rant.

"Tamaki Kagome's a big girl she can make her own decisions." Haruhi said speaking up and I glanced up at her with a grateful smile.

"Apparently not the right ones" Tamaki said and I sighed standing up.

"But…!" I quickly shook my head at Haruhi and grabbed Tamaki's hand and pulled him out in to the hallway.

"Tamaki shut up and listen to me" I ordered calmly and Tamaki quickly shut up.

_We would one day_

"Tamaki me and you…" I struggled to find the right words to say to him. I had been thinking about it ever since Tamaki had started his rant just last night.

At first I tried to push the thought away but then I realized that maybe the idea wasn't so bad. I needed to do something for me and me alone.

"Tamaki I'm leaving and I should be back by next school year" I informed him and his eyes widened in shock. Hearing the words leave my mouth I guess I was pretty shocked myself.

_We would need to grieve alone_

"But why?" He asked slightly shocked and I sighed.

"Tamaki it's just that I need time alone. No, you didn't do anything wrong and yes I'll come back. It's just Tamaki…" I couldn't find the words to say the things I needed to say. I wanted to make Tamaki understand that I needed time to relearn a few things.

Like how to laugh, how to smile, how to have fun.

I needed to learn how to be Kagome again and all without an overprotective cousin breathing down my neck.

"I need to finish this on my own Tamaki" I informed him and before he could say anything I turned and walked back in to the room not bothering to even look at him.

_I need to do this_

Tamaki walked in to the room and put on a pleasant smile. Kyoya quickly pulled him to the side. I ignored them both.

"Kagome what did you talk to Tamaki about?" Honey asked

"Nothing important Honey-senpai" I said with a small smile and I swore I saw Mori eyes narrowed just a tad bit.

The twins sent me curious looks but didn't ask any questions and for that I was grateful.

_Not for us_

_But for me._

_I'm sorry._

* * *

_Please review_


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

_It's always_

Tamaki had made it clear that he did not like the idea of me leaving and neither did my uncle They must have forgotten who the hell I was because last time I checked I didn't give a fuck what everyone else wanted.

No that wasn't completely true at one time I did care what everyone else wanted and even after I became a 'Bad ass extraordinaire'. I guess I stopped caring what others needed from me when I lost myself and I couldn't even supply myself with things I needed.

It's kind of ironic that at the lowest part of my life I become selfish. Actually at this point in time it's downright funny.

I continued to pack and I'm pretty sure I look just like the runaway child I felt like. I had on dark jeans with a oversized black t-shirt. I had no idea as to where I was going but I suppose I'd figure that out once I hit the airport.

I looked up at the photo on the nightstand and paused. It was a picture of me and Tamaki in Paris. My eyes softened and suddenly my mind took a quick trip down memory lane.

_The person you least expect_

**I looked around and fear slowly crept itself in to my heart. I knew I shouldn't have come with my Uncle. When I am with him I always get lost.**

**I felt tears creep in to my eyes and I try to violently push them away. It was getting dark and I was hungry. I jumped when I heard a loud boom signaling that I was about to be trapped in the middle of a thunder storm.**

**I finally felt sadness and fear take over and I sat down on the curve. I looked around for any familiar faces and when I found none. I only allowed the tears to fall when the first few rain drops hit the ground.**

**I don't remember the ten minutes that I sat there with my head buried in my hands and sobbing my heart out. The truth is I don't want to remember,**

"**Are you lost?" I heard a voice ask and I looked up at the boy with similar blue eyes and blonde hair. **

"**Is your name Kagome by any chance?" He asked with a happy smile.**

"**Yes" I said uncertainly and he extended out his hand.**

"**I'm Tamaki. We are cousin" He introduced and I reached out and grabbed his hand.**

After that Tamaki saw a photographers and dragged me to go get my picture taken.

I gently picked up the photo and looked at it. Both me and him where smiling our blue eyes sparkling with mirth. We where both wet and had ended receiving a cold the next day.

I couldn't help but smile at the memory. I sat the framed photo in the middle of my bed and wrote a quick note to Tamaki.

_**When I come back I want to play in the rain**_ I wrote and I picked up my large duffle bag.

_That helps you get_

"You'll be staying at Honey-senpai's villa" I heard a cool and familiar voice say and I jumped. I quickly turned around to see Kyoya.

"He knows?" I questioned and Kyoya gave me one of his 'nothing get's past me' smirk.

"He had a feeling you would be running away and wanted to insure you had somewhere to go" Kyoya answered and he handed me the key.

"My driver is going to take you to the airport where a private jet is waiting." Kyoya said

_From here to there_

_And it's those people_

_You'll always remember_

"Why are you helping me?" I asked suspiciously and Kyoya smirk returned with vengeance.

While admitted the smirk was hot on any other day, tonight it was just annoying.

"Consider it merely an business investment" He told me and I surprised him by giving him a hug.

"Thank you Kyoya-senpai" I said and for a quick moment I swore I felt him hug me back.

"Go" He ordered and without much prompting I ran down the stairs and out of the mansion.

_On your way_

_To happiness._

* * *

Please review


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha

_I'm slowly getting there_

I have been on the island for one month and I had to admit I was slowly falling in love with this place.

Everyday I was slowly improving I was smiling more and laughing even more. I am still grieving but this time I am also accepting the loss of Souta and slowly finding ways to move on. The thought of him didn't make me cry anymore and I was actually finding myself smiling at the memories I had of him.

The only person I called was Jakostu and even thought he yelled and fussed he eventually understood the reason why I left.

I stopped receiving work from school around two weeks ago and a teacher even traveled out here to give me my final exams. I had to remember to thank Kyoya-senpai and Honey-senpai for everything they have done for me.

_I'm far from better_

There are still days though that I have to stay in bed. Sometimes I feel the depression cloak my mind with old memories and extreme guilt. On those days I simply allow myself to cry. I learned that it was easier to simply sit back and allow my emotions free reign of my day to day life. It was easier on me and on those around me.

There where days when I was angry. Thoughts of all the ones that hurt me would flow through my mind and I would spend hours in the gym. Thoughts of every wrong that have been done against me would cross my mind. I would become angrier and angrier until suddenly I just burn out. I just get tired and exhaustion would slowly pull me in to unconsciousness.

_But I am getting to the point where_.

But those days was becoming few and far in-between and I was starting to feel this sort of peace. It wasn't peace with the situation. It wasn't peace with the world.

I was starting to become at peace with myself and also beginning to accept the misfortunes that have been bestowed upon me in the past.

_I'm feeling happier_

"Thank you so much" I told the little boy and I playfully ruffled his hair. He blushed and quickly ran to his mother and I held the beautiful flower to my heart. I waved to the pair and the mother gave me a silent grateful look.

I don't know why she was worried about me rejecting her sons flower. The little boy was absolutely fucking adorable.

_I'm feeling stronger_

I continued to walk around the market place and I took in the sights and sounds. This was a private island ran by some rich person that Honey-senpai knew. From what I knew the man rented and sold his property and also owned about 98% of business on the island.

He was a fucking genius if you asked me.

Someone put their hand on my shoulder and without even thinking I flipped the person on there back.

"Kaoru!" I heard Hikaru voice shout and I looked down at my friend with wide shocked eyes. He gave me a sheepish and slightly pained look and I panicked.

"Kaoru are you alright! I'm so sorry!" I shouted helping him up and he laughed and pulled me in to a tight hug.

"You owe me a back massage" He said and I blushed and I laughed.

"Deal" I said and suddenly Kaoru let me go and Hikaru pulled me in to a tight nearly possessive hug. My heart started flutter and I started to feel…bothered.

"Don't you ever run away and not tell me where the hell you are ever again" He nearly growled in my ear and I was kind of dumb founded.

"What do you care?" I asked as he released me.

"I don't!" He snapped and without another word he turned and stormed off.

_I'm learning how to deal_

_With others._

"Kaoru what is his problem?" I asked and Kaoru sent Hikaru a worried look.

"I think he should be the one to tell you" Kaoru said and I shrugged and decided to drop it.

"Come on Kaoru I still have more shopping to do." I said

_I'm doing it at my own time_

Me and Kaoru stood there for a few moments and we watched Hikaru storm away from the both of us. I sighed and then turned back to Kaoru with a bright smile. He wearily returned it.

"You know Hikaru might not say it but he was worried about you. Probably even more worried than Tamaki was." Koaru informed me and I gave him a puzzled look.

"I don't understand it why was Hikaru worried about me?" I asked hoping that Kaoru would not confirm my suspicions. Apparently he had no intention of doing so because he quickly changed the subject.

_At my own pace._

"Come on Kaoru I still have a bit more shopping to do" I informed him and he nodded following me towards the store I was heading to.

_It might take a while but at least_

_I'm moving forward._

_One of these days I'll reach my goal._

_One of these days I'll look up not down._

_One of these days I'll finally become _

_The person I was always meant to be._


	27. Chapter 27

_I want to try._

I followed Hikaru down the hall and before he could get any further I pushed him in to the wall. I glared heatedly at him and he returned it ten fold. I don't understand why he was so angry with me. He was acting like I had killed his kitten or something and that was annoying the hell out of me.

"What the hell is your problem?" I shouted angrily looking up in to his eyes.

"What the hell is my problem? My problem is that you suddenly disappear off the fucking earth without telling anyone! My problem is that you never even bothered to call or to even tell anyone that you were alright! Do you know how worried I was about you? It annoys the hell out of me that you needed help and you didn't even bother to tell me…." Hikaru shook with the force of his emotions and than I knew that there was more to his anger than what met the eye.

He was worried about me and I was touched over his concern. Tears came to my eyes but I easily held them back. Apparently staying on this island had made me soft.

_To fulfill your wish_

"If you was so fucking worried than you should have something from the beginning instead of snapping at me like I did something wrong!"

"But you did do something wrong!" He yelled back and I suddenly noticed that we was so close that our noses was practically touching. I fought down a blush and focused on glaring at the hot headed Hikaru.

_Of staying by your side._

I let out a small shout of shock as he leaned down and passionately kissed me. I gasped from shock but my gasp quickly turned in to a moan once his tongue gently touched mine. His hands rested on my hips and he pulled me close towards him.

When we broke apart I was breathless and Hikaru sat his forehead on top of mine.

_Even if I am reluctant _

In his eyes I saw a tenderness that I had never known he possessed. His perfect mouth curved in to a mischievous smile and his hand gently roamed down to rest upon my thighs.

"Can I see that tattoo?" He asked

_To allow you to stay by mine._

"Your such a pervert" I said with a wide smile and he chastely kissed me on my lips. My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt like such a girl.

I didn't know whether that was a good thing or bad thing.

"Come on you did promise Kaoru to meet him in the swimming pool" Hikaru reminded me and I let out a groan. For some reason I didn't want to move this moment was just to perfect.

_But I'll try to grant you your wish_

_Just so that I can also obtain mine…._

_You._


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Inuyasha nor Ouran High School Host club

.

.

.

_I want to run away_

"Hikaru leave Kaoru the hell alone. Your acting childish" I said trying to get his mind off his twin and the shy maid. Hikaru looked back at me with agitation but for reasons unknown to me that agitation quickly disappeared.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer his forehead rested upon mine and he looked down at me with a tiny smile. He kissed gently resting hands on my hips. I returned the soft kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

With Hikaru it was so different than what I was used to. He would one minute make me so angry and than he would kiss me and suddenly all that anger would melt away. I woke up screaming and crying but instead of running away like I expected him to he stayed with me the entire night.

There was times that I wanted desperately to convince him that I was no good. I tried to push him away and I would become frustrated when he would remain stubbornly by my side. It was in those moments that I would allow myself to think that he loved me. Of course neither of us ever said it and I don't think we would say it anytime soon.

"Kagome let's get in to the water." he said trying to pull me in to the pull and I dug my heels in to the ground.

"I'll stay here" I said and Hikaru looked at me curiously.

"You know I noticed that you never seemed to want to go in the deep end with me. You can't swim?" Hikaru asked and I glanced over at Kaoru he glanced at me and grinned. He quietly asked the tiny blonde girl if she wanted to go have dinner and she quickly agreed.

I sighed and I silently pleaded with Hikaru to just drop it but instead he scooped me up and dropped me in to the water.

_The thought of you wanting me,_

_Holding me, caring for me, _

_Terrifies me._

I quickly grabbed on to the wall and gripped the concrete structure. Terror filled me once I realized that my feet couldn't touch the bottom. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt water splash on to my face. I turned back and saw Hikaru behind me somehow managing to stay afloat.

"Come on Kagome" Hikaru said holding out his hand and I shook my head.

"Trust me" He said and I looked in to his eyes unsure if I could trust him or not. I had a feeling that this was about more than just trusting him enough in the water. I gripped the edge tighter unsure of what to do.

_Despite all of these things_

_Pulling me away you _

_Have already manage_

_To take a hold of my heart._

I reached out an d grabbed his hand. Hikaru quickly pulled me to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Surprising Hikaru manages to keep both of us up.

"I didn't know you was scared to swim." He said

"It just doesn't brings along good memories." I muttered against his shoulders. Remembering that it was at an indoor pool that my step father violent nature first reared it's ugly head. I shivered as I remembered the sight of my own blood floating around me mixing in the water.

"You know it's kind of hot having you pressed up against me like this." Hikaru said and I looked up at him with a tiny smile. He always manages to pull me out of my dark thought. I lightly sucked on his neck and I heard his breathe hitch a bit.

I was surprised when suddenly my back was pressed against the wall and Hikaru ground his growing erection against my core. I moaned against his neck.

_I am starting to love you_

_And you made me realize that_

_You can't claim to love someone_

_Without trusting them with al that you are._

"I love it when you do that" He groaned as I pushed back against him. I ground myself against his erection and Hikaru grip on the wall tightened. Hikaru bent over and gently sucked on my ear lobe causing a small moan to come for me.

"What the hell are you doing?" A familiar voice shouted hysterically and me and Hikaru cursed. I just loved my cousin and his perfect timing.

_Thank you and since I _

_Am learning to love you _

_I am learning to trust you_

_And I am also learning that_

_Staying by your side is the only_

_Way I will ever be able to live._

_._

_._

_._

AnImE-cRaZy2014 -Only in one chapter did I use song lyrics but mainly this is just Kagome's thoughts. I'm still deciding if these are Kagome's thoughts at the moment or if these are her thoughts once she reflected on these events. It's just a Hikaru/ Kagome fic but there might be a tad bit of Kaoru/Kagome action.

I hope I answered your questions and if you have anymore just ask.

Please review


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club

Hi everyone, I'm sorry for not updating as regularly as I should but I had a writers block sent from the evil bunnies in my closet and kept up by my evil teachers.

I promise this story will get finished!

.

.

.

.

.

_I feel as if lately_

"Tamaki?" I questioned silently making my way on to the balcony. He looked up at me his familiar blue eyes holding a rarely seen wisdom that would forever would catch me off guard. Most people didn't know it but Tamaki was one of the most brilliant fucking idiots in the entire world. One minute he could be ranting about something stupid and the next he'll tell you something that at first seems simple nearly childlike but actually it is the most precious piece of philosophy you could hold on to.

"Kagome you look well." He muttered and I blushed under his examining glance.

_A chasm begun_

"Tamaki I think I should apologize." I blurted out startling him with my words. I rarely apologized, my pride usually dictated that I apologize in a more subtle way but I guess I felt like Tamaki deserved for me to do more than give him a tiny gift or simply pretend the entire thing never happened. In my mind he deserved an straight forward apology.

"Kagome…"

"Let me finish please." I begged and he quickly quieted.

_To form between us_

"Tamaki when I left abruptly it was wrong of me. I shouldn't have ran away like that and I shouldn't have gotten annoyed with you so quickly. I really do love you Tama your like a big brother to me and I would hate to lose you." When I finished I closed my eyes tightly half expectation him to reject me. I heard the sliding of his patio chair and then two warm hands pulled me in to a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry too, Kagome. I'm sorry for pushing you away. I'm sorry for constantly attacking you when there is no need for it. Kagome will you ever forgive me?" He questioned and without even thinking I nodded in agreement.

_But I guess_

_That was just my imagination_

"Finally" Haruhi sighed walking on to the balcony followed by everyone else. Me and Tamaki blushed brightly but there was an bright goofy smile on my face.

_That chasm that I thought was building between us_

_Was nothing more than my overactive imagination._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Please Review_


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club.

.

.

.

.

_And here I thought I had _

I looked curiously at the jewelry that the shopkeeper so proudly displayed as I mindlessly fideled with the ring that was held by a tiny gold chain. Her eyes softened as she looked at one particular necklace. The chain was made of gold with a ocean plue metal woven in to it. At the end of the chain their was a beautiful mermaid with hair that was a gold and blue streaked and a tail with scales of light gold. Her torso was primarily silver and her face was turned upwards her mouth wide open as she sung.

"I want that one." I pointed out quickly handing the vendor the money for the necklace with a very generous tip. The man wrapped the necklace in to a tiny brown paper bag and tied the bag up with a worn piece of string. I took it from him and held the necklace close to my heart.

"Thank you so much, sir." I said with a wide smile and he waved me off with a smile of his own. I ran back in to the crowd anxious to show Hikaru his present but then suddenly I felt someone pull forcibly on my hair causing me to stumble back. Suddenly a wet towel was put up against my nose and I cursed.

Shit they drugged.

_Changed somehow._

When I woke up my hands weren't tied and the present I had brought for Hikaru was laying on a desk across from the table. My white dress was bunched up around my waist and yet my black shorts had been kept on.

"You really are a pretty girl. I can see why they all would take such good care of you." The man behind the desk said as he puffed his large cigar. The man beady black eyes looked at me with evident lust as he absentmindly reached for the gift and my eyes widened. Sure I was pissed that he had kidnapped me for unclear reasons but I would be scolded harshly by Kyoya if I took unnecessary action without knowing the entire situation.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I asked making my voice waver pretending to be scared. What he didn't know was that I had recognized this place as one of the guest house that one of the families near me owned. The picture of the little boy and the woman on the desk proved my theory.

"Simple I'm a greedy man and as a greedy man I want everything." He said as he carelessly pulled the string opening the package. I watched with mounting anger as he slowly peeled back the package wrapped revealing my necklace. My breathing increased as my muscles tensed. He lifted the necklace in his grubby little hands and inspected it.

"I must admit you have nice taste." He said and six men walked in to the room. One of them had rope and a blindfold in his hand.

"Can't have you look like you came willingly, now can I?" He chuckled as he gripped the mermaid the delicate clasp that held the chain together and ripped it apart. It was at that very moment that I saw red.

_I guess old habits_

_Do die hard._

One of the men grabbed my arm and without thinking I gripped his wrist and pulled him closer then planted a firm kick to his chest before releasing him allowing him to fall to the ground.

"What are you waiting for get her?" The man shouted and I was suddenly taken back to the time when I still worked for Naraku. I watched the men advance upon me wearily. The only sound I heard was their muffled voices, my breathing, and my heartbeat. One of them lunged and all I could remember was that he broke it.

That bastard broke my gift for Hikaru! He deserved to die! Die! Die! DIE!

_I wanted to get rid_

_Of the things that_

_You might have saw_

_As un-cute._

"Kagome!" A familiar voice shouted and I slowly came to. I was holding the boss by his collar and in my hand I held a broken piece of wood. There was tiny shards of glass stuck in his face and he was pleading with me to stop. I looked around the room to find all of his henchmen much in the same state as there boss and my eyes watered. I dropped the man and grabbed the broken necklace that lay on his desk.

"Kagome what happened?" Tamaki asked his eyes wide as he looked at the unconscious men fully pulled me out of my rage and in to a state of horror. I looked down at myself and saw me covered in blood some of it was my own the majority of it belonged to my kidnappers.

"Hi-Hi-Hikaru? Ta-Tamaki?" I stammered gently still partially trapped within my own mind. I slowly released the man from my iron like grip and begun to back away. Questions where being bombarded at me and yet I heard none of them only one thing was on my mind.

I had screwed up.

_Shit I'm an idiot._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Please review_


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club.

.

.

.

.

_Sometimes I feel_

I was sitting on the side of the beach looking out at the setting sun. I looked down at the last piece of the gift I had bought earlier in the day and I debated whether or not I should throw it in to the ocean. All that anger that I thought I had gotten rid off during my time alone resurfaced when that bastard had broken the chain.

_So unworthy_

_Of you_

I guess I wanted to feel up to par with all of those girls that would gladly take my place at Hikaru's side. I wanted to be able to compete with the girl's at Ouran, Twist and any other female that wanted him. I know I shouldn't feel this way but I do. All of Inuyasha's words of torment came rushing back at me and my hands tightened around the metal figurine.

He said I was ugly.

I believe him.

He said that guys would only want me for one thing.

I believed him.

He said that a woman who can take on a grown men was scary and that no one would find her cute.

I believe that.

I teared up as I thought of these things and wondered if he would decide to simply dump me. In actually I don't even think we are really going out. We've never asked each other for anything permenent and I've never out right told him I loved you. I was afraid to.

_What if one day_

Over the sound of the crashing waves I heard the distant call of my name and without even thinking I stumbled up and begun to run in the opposite direction. My ankle hurt so it was more like I was jogging then a full out run.

"Kagome!" Hikaru shouted and I begun to run faster. Screw the ankle! I could take care of that…..

Before I could even finish my thought my ankle gave way under my weight. I let out a short shout of frustration as I used my arms to cover my face to keep from getting sand in my eyes. I struggled to get back up but once I managed to get up on my own two feet my ankle instantly cried in protest and I begun to loose my balance. Strong arms wrapped around me steadying me and I heard his labored breathing in my ear.

_You realize_

_that_

"Do you really think it's a good time to go for a run?" He asked teasingly and without my permission he scooped me up and begun walking towards the villa. I struggled but soon all the energy was drained out of me and I resigned myself to my fate.

"I hope Tamaki ripped that bastard a new one." Hikaru said heatedly and I looked up at him. His mouth was set in to a firm line and his eyes was blazing with furry directed at my kidnappers. I wonder was this how it felt to have a knight in shining armor.

_I am not worthy_

_Of you._

"Shit Kagome your bleeding. I swear that nothing like this will ever happen again. I don't care if I have to follow you every where you go!" He said hotly and my sweat dropped. That was taking it a bit to far but the thought was sweet. He was angry for me and he held me so gently. Hikaru always held me gently and he was such a kind person underneath his rough exterior. Sure he was manipulative and was frustrating at times but I…

"Hikaru I love you."

_But sometimes_

_I wonder_

_If that day_

_Will _

_Ever come._

_._

_._

_._

The dialogue is sort of akward but i hope you like it anyway.

Please review


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club.

.

.

.

.

_Wordless_

I was pissed. More pissed then I have ever been when I was initially kidnapped.. The first thing I wanted to do was rip that bastard a new one for what he did not only to Hikaru's gift but to my gift. That bastard had stole my necklace while I was unconscious and even had the nerves to break the chain and fucking steal the ring.

I was standing in the middle of my room practically seeing red as I thought of his grubby hands on my present. I was lost in this anger and this sheer possessiveness I felt over materialistic things. I wanted to keep that necklace forever just because it was given to me by someone special.

No not just someone special, Hikaru.

After today's adventure the others had all gone to bed and after my confession Hikaru had put me in to Tamaki's care and just ran off. I was both a little angry and a little hurt over that. The more I thought about it the more my anger turned in to sadness. Maybe he didn't see me in that way. Maybe he had someone else and just didn't want to tell me. There was a million maybes and even more 'what ifs?' but each one of them was a building uncertainty.

I turned towards the balcony and was greeted by the sight of the full moon reflected upon the water. I walked towards my balcony as I forcefully removed any and all negative thoughts. The image of the moon rippled upon the water and I looked up at the real night sky. I opened my mouth ready to sing the song that was Souta's lullaby when suddenly the door was thrown open and my name was said breathlessly. I turned towards him and my eyes widened at his disheveled state.

"Kagome your suppose to be in the bed." He said immediately walking towards me and I huffed in annoyance.

_Breathless _

"I can take care of myself." I bit out and he frowned a bit. He whispered something inaudible before he walked towards me and without my permission he scooped me up in his arms and unceremoniously dropped me on to the bed. Before I could make a single protest he pressed his lips his lips against mine. I felt his hand gently stroke my cheek and then make it's way down my neck and then to the top of his t-shirt. He gently stroked the tiny patch of my exposed chest and I moaned.

He pulled away and I looked in to his topaz eyes with a completely lost look. He looked nervous for some reason and their was a tiny blush on his face. He slowly drew back and sat down on the bed beside me. I sat up still thoroughly confused by his behavior.

"Hikaru are you alright? Did something happen?" I asked and he chuckled.

"You were kidnapped and managed to sprain your ankle and get cut and yet your asking me if I'm alright?" He questioned playfully and I glared at him. He smiled at me and my heart practically skipped a fucking beat. This wasn't one of his usual 'Cat like' smiles but more so a genuily happy one. He reached in to his pocket and pulled out the tiny white gold ring that was once hanging on my neck.

"Here." He said as he gently handed it to me. I took the ring and my eyes instantly noticed that there was something different about it. I looked at the ring and noticed that todays date was engraved upon it. He then produced a chain and

"Hikaru?" I questioned but was once again silenced by his lips which gently kissed my forehead tenderly.

"I love you, Kagome. One of these days I'm going to take this ring and use it to make you permanently mine." He said before kissing me once again. I completely melted.

_Flawless_

His hands was touching my bare thigh and I shivered as his finger inched up to the play with the hem of my purple and white stripped boy shorts. His kiss suddenly became more demanding and I gladly obliged. Hikaru touch turned more desperate. When we broke our kiss and in my overzealous state I flipped our position so that I was straddling Hikaru's waist and he lay below me looking completely stunned.

"Eager?" He questioned with a smirk and I bit my lip suddenly nervous. I looked down at Hikaru practically drooling off of his good looks. I thanked any diety that would hear me that he decided to come in my room with only silk pajama pants on.

"Hey Kagome what's wrong?" He asked and I blushed brightly. I hated when my fucking insecurities welled up. It was just like Inuyasha to screw up any chances of me ever having a normal sexual relationship with anyone.

"I'm not very good at this." I admitted and his grin widened. He sat up so that we were now face to face. He leaned closer gently brushing his lips against mine and he gently chuckle. I drew back in anger.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" I questioned and he looked at me as if I was the most adorable thing on the planet. Right now I didn't want to be adorable. I want to be sexy damnit!

"Do you actually think it's a turnoff that your so freaking innocent?" he asked and I wondered about his choice of words. I was no where near innocent. Despite the fact I've never enjoyed fucking doesn't mean I've never participated in it.

Hikaru's hand gently cupped my cheek and my attention focused back to him.

"Kagome do what ever feels good to you, okay? We don't have to go all the way tonight." He told me and I swear I went over the moon.

_I'm in love_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Please review_


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha

.

.

.

.

_I'm drowning_

How did my clothes get off again?

I think I did a strip tease….No that's not right…

"Fuck" I cursed as his tongue circled my perky nipple. His hand gently traced the tattoo on my thigh and for fucks sakes why was his shirt so hard to unbutton? I let out an embarrassing moan as his lips latched on to my nipple and he begun to gently suck. His hand on my thigh begun to slowly slide upward leaving a trial of pleasurable warmth in its wake. He begun to pinch my other nipple and I whimpered and squirmed.

"Hikaru…Clothes Now.." I panted and his mouth let go of my nipple. His husky chuckle rattled on my patience and I glared at him silently demanding that he do what I say. An inhuman growl escaped past my lips and I sat up ripping his shirt open much to his surprise. With a roughness and passion I didn't think I possessed I kissed him long and hard. I nibbled on his lower lip and my hands traveled from his chest down towards the edge of his pants.

"And you thought you wouldn't be good at this." He whispered in my ear and I shivered in pleasure his hand once again begun to trace my tattoo. His other hand wrapped around me and begun to do the same with the one on my lower back.

"What the hell is your obsession with my tattoos?" I questioned with a small giggle and he gave me a wide smile. He dipped down and placed a small peck against my lips.

"I'll tell you later." He promised before gently pushing me down on the bed and kissing my jaw line.

_And the more I sink_

_In to you_

His lips brushed over both of my nipples and down to my flat stomach. I giggled a bit as his lips ghosted over a particularly ticklish spot. He murmured something intelligible before making his way lower. His hands gently pried my legs apart and I let out a shuttery breath as he situated himself between my legs.

"Breathe Kagome. So cute you even shaved for me." He said teasingly his breath brushing against my neither lips. A small whimper left my lips and I reached down and tugged on his hair. He drew closer to my neither lips and I felt his warm breath brush against my wet folds. His eyes never left my face as he inched closer…

"Wait!" I shouted but he ignored my please and he opened his mouth giving my mound open mouth kisses. Tingles of pleasure shot through me. His tongue snaked out and with hs figners he separated my folds and with his wet appendage flicked my sensitive bud. A strangled moan left my lips as he slid two of his fingers slid in to my cavern.

"Hikaru this is so freaking embarrassing." I moaned as he continued. My head hit the pillow and my back arched as he increased the pressure on my clit and his fingers were sliding in to my just a little faster. My voice failed me as I felt myself being pushed closer and closer to the edge. My mind was hazy with pleasure and my vision was slightly blurred. My entire body shakes increased and embarrassing sounds escaped my mouth.

_The more new things I discover._

Soon I was pushed in to the abyss of pleasure. My mind went completely blank as I felt waves of pleasure course through me. I arched my back as Hikaru continued to suck on my love button and it seemed like it would never end and truthfully I didn't want it to. I blacked out for a moment and the pleasure subsided. My breathing was coming out in heavy pants and Hikaru was gently ordering me to breath.

"I think your so cute, Kagome." He informed me as he poised his member at my wet entrance. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close crashing our lips together in a passionate kiss. I wanted to drown in this and never come back up for breath. We broke apart and we were both gasping for air. He chuckled.

"Wow." He said and I nodded in agreement. He entered me slowly and I was sorely tempted to beg him to simply fuck my brains out. When he fully entered me we both moaned with pleasure.

"Ka-go-me" He moaned as he begun to rock in and out of me slowly picking up speed as I lifted up my hips and begun to meet his thrust.

I couldn't count how many times I fell over that invisible edge nor how many times Hikaru reminded me how beautiful I was or how many times I informed Hikaru of my love for him.

All I know that night would be the first time of many. I hope.

_The deeper I fall in love_

_With you._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Please Review_


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran High School.

PLEASE READ: I am dedicating this chapter to a boy who always had a smile on his face. Whom I can say I did not know that well but I knew well enough that he was a good person. His name was Devin Bodden a student of Baltimore's Polytechnic Institute and Tuesday night he had shot himself in the head. No one knows why and everyone is so hurt and confused because he was just such an happy person.

Please keep him and his family in your thoughts.

.

.

.

.

_Cold_

I walked through the paved ground stationed in the center of the cemetery. I wore a beautiful pure white dress that glowed against the pitch black sky. The jagged wet rocks pressed harshly in to my bare feet. I called out to who exactly I wasn't sure.

As I continued down the road my feet involuntarily begun to pick up the pace. Until I was running the rocks were scraping painfully against my feet. I heard his voice and at first I thought it was merlly an illusion.

"Souta!" I shouted and to my surprise there was Hikaru standing there with my little brother waiting for me. They urged me on telling me with smiles to hurry up. Once I reached them I wrapped them both in to a hug.

_Dark_

Suddenly a strong gust of wind picked up and I was thrown black a few feet away from them. Kane materialized out of thin air and I watched with horror. A simply tap of the bat he wielded caused Souta flesh to begun to decay. The odor of his decaying body reached my nose. I stood up and ran towards him and gathered him in to my arms.

"Souta Please" I begged but it was to late he was already mearly a skeleton wrapped his bone arms around me before crumbling in to dust. I heard Hikaru shouts and I turned.

_Please Don't_

Kane loomed over a beaten Hikaru and I tried to run towards them but a barrier blocked me from moving. She screamed and pounded against the invisible wall. My tattoos burnt as if someone was putting a branding iron to my skin. I screamed as I kicked and punch the barrier.

Hikaru looked over at me the usual light that shone so brightly was going out. He begun to mouth words but my vision was to blurry. Not again.

I couldn't fail someone else I loved again.

No….

I took a few steps back from the barrier and slid in to a stable fighting position.

_You cant leave me._

I did a well placed spin kick hitting the barrier and my bare foot hit it with as much force as I could muster. Cracks begun to form in the scene before me.

"KAGOME!"

_Not now_

_You can't go now_

I held on to Hikaru as my breathing came out in short pants. My entire body was shaking from the force of my nightmare. My mind was still hazy and Hikaru was still highly confused. I felt this crushing weight on my chest. I was aware of two others in the room as Hikaru tried his best to comfort me.

Yet I felt so disoriented as if I was in a dark tunnel and the road beneath me was paved with every nightmarish situation my mind could conjure. Everyone was so far away. With that though the weight on my chest became heavier. This fear I felt was irrational but for some reason it consumed me pushed me in to a corner.

"Kagome listen to my voice." Kyoya said calmly and I stared in his direction. His face was calm and his eyes showed a hint of concern.

"Your safe no one can hurt you. Your staying in a house with Honey." As he talked me down I felt Hikaru's soft kisses against my bare shoulder the back of my ear. Breathing became easier for me and I grew tired. With a nod Kyoya left leaving me Tamaki and Hikaru in the room alone.

"Maybe its because we are going home tomorrow."Tamaki said with a small smile and I gave him one back. Grand-bitch heard of me and Tamaki's unexpected extended vacation she was not too pleased. She has ordered us to see her as soon as we touch down. She still wanted me, my mom and Kane to be a 'family'. She felt that I was wrong.

She saw me as evil, hideous nothing more then a parasite on her own family.

_Stay with me.._

Tamaki and Hikaru left the room gently closing the door behind them. I gripped Hikaru still shaking in fear. His hands were cool on my skin as my tank top slowly inched up. His eyes were intense and said everything that I needed to hear.

He was uncharacteristically quiet but in my state I paid that no mind. His mouth, his hands, his body were drawing me away from my thoughts.

"Stay with me" I whimpered as I neared climax.

"Always" He whispered as he pushed me over the edge and stroked my back until I fell in to an easy sleep. I wish I knew then what he had planned.

But wishes rarely come true.

_Forever._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Please Review


End file.
